Because We are Friend, Right?
by kiziro kurokage
Summary: Asrama UtaVo, tiga sahabat, Geng Terong Unyu(?), geng Megaman (?), geng Ultra power (?). bagaimana ketiga sahabat ini manjalaninya? baca cerita ini! (promosi)


Because We are Friend, Right?

By: Kiziro Kurokage

Genre: Friendship and a little bit Humor (Garing,sih)

Main Character: Kagami Rinto (diubah dari 'Kagamine'),Kagamine Len, dan Kagene Rei.

No pair in this story.

Kiziro: Hai hai Minna-san! Kiziro bikin Fic baru!

Kuro: banyak utang fic lho thor -_-" malah bikin yang baru

Kiziro: biar tiba-tiba Kiziro kepikiran ya daripada sayang idenya!

Shiro: berjuang menambah fic gituuu?_-_

Kiziro: ya iya lah! Kuro bacain disclamer dan warning ya!

Kuro ok!

Disclamer: Vocaloid itu milik Yamaha! Bukan milik Author GAJE ini!

Warning: Gaje so pasti(?), Typo , OOT,dan humor garing!,OC author masuk sini(Cuma dikarang dicerita ini buat jadi orang tambahan

(yang nyebelin pastinya!))

Kiziro ok kita mulai!

* * *

(Author Pov's)

Asrama UtaVo mungkin orang-orang di negara itu sudah tau semua. Ya siapa yang tak kenal asrama UtaVo? Bahkan tikus-tikus(?) pun tau! Sekolah paling top mungkin (baca: memang top bro!(?)) ya sekolah UtaVo adalah sekolah berasrama yang dibagi dua: Asama Cewek di sebelah utara, dan asrama cowok disebelah selatan. Mungkin kalian mengira sekolah disitu itu nyaman aman fasilitas terjamin dan sebagainya? Mungkin sebaiknya jauhkan segera kesan itu! Jika kita lihat lebih dekat kalian akan tahu bahwa sekolah disitu tidaklah senyaman yang kalian kira. Baiklah ayo kita lihat:

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu! Kalaupun tahu aku tak akan memberitahunya!" ucap seorang laki-laki berambut Honey Blonde di ponytail. "Sudahlah, cepat berikan saja flashdisk itu nak!" kata seorang laki-laki berambut putih yang juga diponytail sepertinya ia kakak kelas. "mungkin perlu sedikit aksaan.." seringai siswa laki-laki lainya yang berambut ungu panjang ala samurai menjambak pemuda berambut Honey Blonde itu . mungkin rambut Siswa berambut Honey Blonde itu akan terpotong jika tidak terdengar bel tanda istirahat selesai untuk kelas 8 & 7, berbunyi. "Baiklah kau lolos sekarang tetapi pulang sekolah.. tunggu saja!" ucap pemuda berambut kuning pendek lainnya mengancam. "huufft hampir saja.." lega pemuda berabut kuning bernama Kagamine Len itu "ya mugkin kulitku tak semulus sebelumnya.." ujar Len melihat tangan dan kakinya yang memar dan berdarah. "ya sebaiknya dibersihkan dulu. Ternyata, kelas kosong tak begitu menarik" Len melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi didekat situ dan membersihkan semua lukanya.

Len membuka pintu kelasnya. Tak ada yang menyapa hanya melirik mungkin. Tak apa lah sudah biasa memang semua siswa disitu sombong-sombong sepertinya dan itu jelas hampir semua yang ada disekolah ini anak pengusaha besar. Hanya mengobrol dengan yang sederajat menurut Len. "hoaam.. kaan sih mulainya kelas ini aku mengantuk!" seseorang memecah keheningan – Akaito Shion, putra keluarga Shion pengusaha Eskrim dan Cabai terbesar. "kemana sih guru sialan itu!" protes yang lainya – Mikuo Hatsune anak keluarga Hatsune saudara sepupu Miku Hatsune(sahabat kembarannya, Rin) sifat? Mereka bertolak belakang. "Anak-anak, maaf terlambat sensei harus menjenguk ibu sensei dahulu." Ujar guru Sejarah SweetAnn-sensei "Payah" ujar seorang murid bernama Hibiki Lui (mungkin hanya Di sekolah ini murid berani menghina gurunya.) SweetAnn-sensei hanya berusaha untuk sabar. "baiklah buka buku kalian halaman 85 kerjakan Latihan itu Romawi satu sampai tiga. Sensei harus pergi ada rapat guru. Jangan rebut ya!" pesan Ann-sensei (panggil gitu aja) sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. "Siapa peduli dengan latihan itu?" Tanya Piko Utatane(salah satu murid) kepada teman-temannya "Aku!" ucap Lui dan beberapa murid lainnya.

(Len Pov's)

Aku hanya menyumpal kedua telingaku begitu mendengar ocehan teman-temanku atau mungkin bukan. Mengapa aku berkata seperti itu? Mudah. Tak pandai bergaul dan terlihat aneh. Hanya alasan seperti itu aku dikucilkan? Memang! Maaf teriak-teriak. Oke Aku Kagamine Len bukan orang yang popular seperti kakak kembarku – Kagamine Rin yang selalu bikin setiap cowok bisik-bisik centil setiap ia datang ke ruang olahraga – untuk olahraga bersama. Ayolah, aku bukan anak yang ramah seperti Rin saudaraku itu. Mendengar ocehan Piko dan Lui? Cowok narsis itu? Bikin pusing mungkin. Aku hanya menggarap soal yang diberikan Ann-sensei itu.

Hufft Romawi tiga selesai. Kulirik jam dinding yang terpasang di dinding kelasku. " 20 menit lagi pulang." Gumamku "Kira-kira mereka masih menerorku soal flashdisk aneh itu tidak ya?" gumamku lagi. Apa sih gunanya flashdisk itu untuk mereka? Toh isinya hanya copy-an dari computer perustakaan sekolah tentang Sejarah dari sekolah ini, aku juga hanya iseng saja mencarinya kebetulan ingin sari tahu saja.. eh begitu mereka masuk mereka dengan keponya menanyakan apa yang sedang aku lakukan . ya kujawab saja. Apa salahnya kan? Dan begitu menjawb, mereka langsung meminta flashdisk itu dan malah mengejarku. Ya sudah memang sh geng apalah out yang diketuai Gakupo Kamui itu memang sering banget neror aku. Ya paling satu minggu bereskan? Kok aku malah nanya ya? Sudahlah.

_Teng..teng..teng.._

Bel tanda pulang berbunyi. Perang dimulai.

Normal Pov

Len langsung berlari keluar kelas begitu bel sekolah berbunyi. Untuk menghindari Gakupo cs karena hal pertama yang pasti dilakukan Gakupo adalah mengecek seisi kelas Len begitu Len tak ditemukan, Gakupo akan mencari ke kelas-kelas lainnya. Lau selanjutnya lapangan,atap sekolah, taman dalam, taman luar,dan fasilitas sekolah lainya. Kecuali toilet sekolah. Mengapa? Len tak akan mau pergi kesana karena jika ia pergi bersembunyi kesana, lebih banyak cedera yang akan dialaminya. Potensi kepala dimasukan kedalam keloset(?) juga tinggi. Bayangkan saja : terpeleset dibenturkan ke tembok,dsb yang melakukan ini Roy (OC) anak geng yang sangat Keji dan tega melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan segalanya(bahkan yang paling Keji sekalipun).

"Haah.. haah disini ketahuan tidak ya?" gumam Len pelan sambil memasuki kelas 9-D kelas paling ujung diantara smua kelas lainnya. Tetapi sepertinya Len salah piliha hari ini Gakupo Melihat ia memasuki kelas (-D dan langsung datng kesana "Hei nak! Mana Flashdisk itu?" terror Gakupo pada Len "Atau aku akan menyuruh Roy." Acamnya sambil menunjuk Roy – anak kelas 9 itu "Sudahlah bos dia tak akan memberi tahu. Kita langsung paksa saja." Ujar Roy pada bosnya. "baik langsung saja!" ucap pemuda berambut kuning bernama Akita Nero itu. Roy Langsung mengangkat Kerah baju Len. "beritahu atau tidak?" Tanya Dell Honne (berambut putih + ponytail) "Tidak!" tolak Len singkat. "Baiklah!" Gakupo langsung meninju keras bagian erut Len. "Percuma tak akan kuberi tahu?" Len menyeringai lalu melepaskan diri dari cengraman Roy dan berlari keluar kelas melewati jendela. (aneh? Ngakapaapa fantasi author..#plak!) "Kabur? Hah masih ada Rook disana!" Gakupo meremehkan lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan santainya.

Len Pov

Yang penting kabur kabur! Aku berlari menuju ke taman luar. Tempat peling aman sih menurutku. Disana banyak pohon yang cukup tinggi. Geng Si Terong itu tak ada yang bisa memanjat! Dan sebuah keuntungan tentunya. Aku melihat langit yang mulai merah sudah jam 4 sepertinya. Lama juga aku di lingkungan sekolah. Uhh aku ingin kekamar asramaku dan bersantai sambil meminum jus pisang dingin yang kusiapkan tadi pagi. Tetapi pintu kamarku sudah pasti dijaga oleh Rook anggota lainnya. Yah sebaiknya menunggu dulu 30 menit lagi pasti mereka pulang kekamar asrama. Bagaimana aku tahu? Kelas 8 memang disuruh belajar bersama pukul 5 sore jadi kalau mereka terlambat guru killer itu – Kiyoteru-sensei mungkin akan memberikan 'hadiah' Kusus bagi mereka. Kelas 7 sih tidak belajar bersama hari ini. (tentunya karena hari ini hari Sabtu.) mungkin kelad 8 lebih ketat pengajarannya apalagi kelas 9 pikirku. Ugh! Tba-tiba perutku sakit. Mungkin akibat pukulan tadi,ya? Lelet juga reaksiku. "ah sebaiknya aku tidak berdiam diri" gumamku dan berjalan menuju kelas 7-A – kelasku "istirahat sebentar disana mungkin baik." Gumamku lagi.

Sesampainya di kelasku, aku langsung menuju mejaku dan menaruh kepala ku diatas meja. Aku mungkin akan tertidur bila tak mendengar suara orang berbisik-bisik. "mereka sudah pergi?" bisik sebuah suara. "Ya, sepertinya." Sebuah sara terdengar lagi dan kali ini disertai bunyi pintu disana 'semoga ini bukan geng terong itu' harapku "Hei kau yang disana. Kenapa?" Tanya suara tadi aku menengok dan melihat dua siswa laki-laki yang membuatku terkejut adalah tampilan mereka. Salah satu siswa berambut hitam dan bermanik emas, bajunya berantakan dan banyak plester ditangannya dan kakinya jangan lupa satu lagi dipipi kirinya. Siswa yang lainnya berambut Honeyblonde dijepit poninya dengan empat buah jepit putih (mengingatkanku pada Rin) bermata biru sama sepertiku bajunya juga sama berantakannya dengan siswa yang satunya di wajahnya ada cukup banyak plester dan ada perban melilit leher kaki kanan dan tangan kirinya. Mungkin mereka senasib sepertiku. "Ahh dihajar geng jejadian bernama Terong unyu." Jawabku asalan "eh Terong unyu? Aku sih dihajar kelompok Megaman apalah itu." Kata Siswa berambut Honeyblonde yang dijepit itu asalan juga. "Aku dihajar kelompok Ultrapower .bla apalah itu" ujar pemuda berambut hitam itu asalan sih sepertinya. "ngomog-ngomong namamu siapa?" Tanya pemuda berambut Honey Blonde tersebut "Kagamine Len yoroshiku." Jawabku "Aku Kagami Rinto Yoroshiku." Kenal Rinto sambil tersenyum "Aku Kagene Rei Yoroshiku." Kenal Rei sambil tersenyum juga. "Mau jadi Teman?" tawar Rinto padaku. Eh tunggu dia jadi temanku? Tentu aku mau. "Tentu!" jawabku. "baiklah kita bertiga berteman." Ucap Rei tersenyum.

Normal Pov

Ketiga Siswa itu pergi ke kamar asrama mereka masing-masing dalam Kehangatan dan Kedamaian (Jadi dramatis.). Dan hari ini sebuah ikatan persahabatan yang hangat telah terbentuk. (tambah puitis).

To Be Continued

Kuro: ngapain repot repot nulis lengkap begituan TBC aja susah amat?

Kiziro: Biar Keren #Cling

Kuro: *Sweatdrop*

Shiro: Kiziro lagi mau bikin yang dramatis gitu?

Kiziro: Bukan. Yang lebay.

Shiro : sama aja kali

Kiziro: ya nggak mungkin dramatis dan lebay lah! Nanti Chapter depan juga santai dikit kok!

Kuro: ohh gitu..

Kiziro: yaudah akhir kata

Triple K: mind to Review Minna?


End file.
